This invention relates to a process for molding a natural fruit of a fruit-tree or vegetable, a molding frame therefor and a molded fruit which is produced by the above molding process and frame.
Hereinafter, a term a "natural fruit" includes a rare fruit of a fruit-tree or vegetable which exists in the natural world, a term a "molded fruit" includes a molded fruit of a fruit-tree or vegetable which is produced by molding the above natural fruit and a term a "fruit" includes the above natural fruit and molded fruit. A natural fruit is commonly enlarged with no restriction to be limited to a column or ball shape. It is not able to produce a fruit of a cube or another molding shape.
Accordingly, a natural fruit requires a large space for storage or transportation, and has only a poor design from an aesthetic point of view. In addition, there results a considerably large percentage natural fruits of a lower class and modified fruits below standards having no commercial value.